


Snowed In

by AlexisS2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisS2000/pseuds/AlexisS2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snowy day and Sam, Dean and Castiel are in their crappy motel room looking for answers about their ongoing case. Realizing they're basically snowed in and won't be able to go anywhere for awhile, Dean takes Castiel outside to experience the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

The snow falls from the sky lightly, but still the snow covers the roads and turned the black Impala into a blanket of white. Dean pears out the window from their crappy motel room, seeing the snow gives Dean an idea as he turns to Cas who is busy going through books for the ongoing case with that confusing look that he gives everything. "Hey Cas, come here for a second" Dean says forcing Cas to switch his attention from the books over to where Dean stands by the window, "what is it Dean?" Cas asks him as Dean slides a blue hat onto Cas's head then places a red one on his own head then sliding gloves on both their hands. "Dean, what are you doing?" Dean smiles and heads outside, Cas looks back at Sam who's is sitting at the table with his face glued to the computer screen searching for more clues on the case, "don't look at me dude, just go with it." Is all Sam has to say before Cas turns and follows Dean outside only to see he's nowhere in sight. "Dean?" Cas asks while walking around in the cold that hardly seems to bother him, fear overwhelming him as he still cannot locate Dean.

"Dean, where are you?" cold and wet, something slams into the side of Cas's head, spinning around, Cas notices Dean laughing, laughing at him, while leaning against the Impala. While distracted, Cas takes the opportunity to grab some snow in his hand and throw it at Dean, hitting him in the face causing him to fall over, it's Cas's turn to laugh. After Dean had gotten up it had turned into an all out snow ball fight, they both laughed until they both met their faces with ice, Cas slipped first and Dean ran over to help him when he had slipped as well and had fallen on top of Cas, they stared into eachothers eyes. 

"Dean..?" Cas mutters from under Dean as he leans in closer to him.  
"Dean..?" Cas says again and soon their lips meet, it's a lot gentler than Cas had imagined it may have been to kiss Dean, but Dean is a giver, not a taker. He gives people what they want, give them the pleasure of laying on a soft cloud and sleeping the rest of your life. He's gentle, yet he can be rough if he wishes to be. Cas soon finds himself inside the Impala as Deam had carried him there, they lay in the back seat, Dean laying on top of Cas, kissing down his now exposed chest. A deep moan crawls up his chest and Cas finds himself with a growing bulge in his pants. "Dean.." Cas mumbles under his breath when he is released from the jail of his pants against his growing boner. He moans louder when Dean begins to run his hand back and forth over Cas's dick and Cas soon finds himself doing the same to Dean.

Eventually they both found themselves naked in the back of th Impala as Cas felt Dean deep inside him, moving gently into him, the car shakes with their every movement which only Cas want more. He clutches hard at the leather seats almost to the point he leaves rips in the material, Dean kisses Castiel's neck as he rubs his dick making him cum all over their sweaty bodies, Cas moans louder and soon feels deep inside him Dean thrusting in further and a warm liquid spreading through him. 

"I love you Cas.." Dean says in between breaths when he lays down next to Cas, their jackets over their bodies. "I love you too Dean.." Castiel replies causing Dean to smile, all he's wanted was for someone to say those words to him and actually mean them. They cuddle each other and soon pass out in the back of the Impala where they shared their special moment together.


End file.
